Chico Rudo
by Ginko-chan's Sugar Content
Summary: En donde Sasuke es un cabrón macho alfa, pero pragmatico, y Hinata tu típica adolescente. "—Eres un rudo. —Todos los hombres que se den a respetar son rudos. —Itachi es muy lindo y educado, deberías ser más como él. —Bufó, —esos son los peores." Sasuhina [UA moderno, one-shot]


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto M.**

Advertencia: Sasuhina haters gonna hate. Incluye además un lemmon terrible y un Sasuke políticamente incorrecto (está advertido, así que si te ofende puedes estar seguro que no me importaaaaaa).

Notas: (One-shot, UA-moderno) Donde Sasuke es alrededor de 3 años mayor que Hinata. Estan ambos descritos un poco OOC, parecidos a RTN, pero sin ser completamente RTN u original del show, más bien un mix. Hinata será tu typica adolescente y Sasuke un cabron troll de la 4-chan. Lol

Está escrito en retrospectiva, como que la historia salta del presente al pasado y utilicé las formas verbales pertinentes a cada tiempo, en un formato parecido a drabbles… boberias mías, espero que no sea muy confuso. Hacía rato que quería escribir algo así pues leí algo parecido una vez en otro fic y me gustó mucho. Me refiero a 'Broken Glass' de Brujhah, un sasuhina en español buenísimo, aunque hace rato que ella no lo actualiza.

Me disculpan los errores y faltas de ortografías, siempre trato de revisarlo muchas veces pero sé que así y todo se me van.

* * *

 ** _Presente_**

El sonido del timbre en su apartamento le anuncia la llegada de un visitante, sacándolo de sus estudios, y sus labios se curvan ligeramente en una sonrisa estando casi seguro de la identidad de la persona tras la puerta.

Se asoma por la mirilla y se quita la remera tirándola a un mueble, quedando semi-desnudo... solo en unos pantalones holgados que usualmente usa para ir al gimnasio y que le caen bien bajo la cadera, dejando a relucir su trabajado pecho y abdomen.

Sasuke abre la puerta, viendo sobresaltar a la joven que le espera al otro lado. Ella enrojece al verlo a pecho descubierto, haciéndolo mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa entretenida. Vestía una minifalda de flores, con una blusa blanca bien sencilla… estaba preciosa.

—Hola Hinata, —saluda placido. Hacía tiempo que esperaba ese momento.

—Sasuke... —comienza ella bajito, insegura, y él la jala con gentileza adentro, para entonces cerrar con pestillo la puerta tras ella. Posa sus manos sobre sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, incrementándole el sonrojo en intensidad, y él sonríe con gusto, besándole la frente.

—Hina... ¿viniste por fin a que te haga mujer? —pregunta, porque ya se lo había prometido una vez.

Ella no responde, su mirada gacha, poniéndolo algo ansioso. La ve entonces sacudir su cabeza ligeramente, asintiendo.

—No, —anuncia serio, —dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Y la toma por la barbilla. Porque él no haría nada si ella no lo deseaba... tanto como lo deseaba él.

—Dilo, o te pido un taxi y te regreso a tu casa.

La ve respirar hondo, decidida, aunque arrebolada y algo temblorosa, y la escucha con voz clara, —quiero... que me hagas mujer Sasuke.

Él sonríe nuevamente, —no tienes que poner esa cara, ni que te vaya a comer... bueno, comerte no sería malo. —Ella le golpea el brazo, haciéndose la molesta y el rie.

—Así te quiero, como la Hinata de siempre… —susurra, y sin darle chance a decir más, la sostiene por la nuca para besarla.

 **…..**

 ** _5 Años Antes_**

Sasuke estaba bien aburrido.

Desde los catorce lo llevaban a las fiestas de negocios de sus padres, pero adolescente al fin, se aburría de sobremanera, utilizando mejor el tiempo en escurrirse y quedarse prendido a la pantalla de su celular, o pillarse uno que otro trago alcoholizado, evitando siempre ser cachado por un adulto por supuesto. Aunque por lo general la gente lo dejaba en paz, prefiriendo hastiar a su hermano mayor con preguntas, halagos y otras pendejadas, que era un prodigio graduado con honores de la Universidad.

Estaba esa noche tranquilo, chequeando su Instagram ‒esos memes con Pepe la rana lo dejaban tonto de la risa– matando el tiempo, escondido en un balcón del salón, cuando fue rudamente interrumpido por una presencia femenina.

La miró de reojo sin que ella lo notara, dejándole claro que efectivamente, ella no venía a perseguirlo, como lo hacían fastidiosamente muchas chicas. Era la niña Hyūga mayor, si bien recordaba, cual vio recostarse a la pared, cerrar los ojos y exhalar un suspiro… _Ahh, ella también venía a escapar del tedio_...

—Este refugio está ocupado, —anunció, picado de seguir siendo ignorado. La chica se sobresaltó, pero por suerte no chilló o nada por el estilo, revelando su escondite.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, —¿y acaso usted es el dueño?

 _Ah, pero si es boconcita_... Sonrió internamente, había descubierto un nuevo entretenimiento.

—No soy el dueño, pero estaba aquí primero, —y se cruzó de brazos, imponiéndose.

—Ok, ya me voy en un momento, —le dejó saber sin mirarlo, dándole de lado. _Pero será descarada_... Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por chicas.

La vio cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Se viró entonces, y sin dirigirse a su persona – _el nervio de ella_ – se dirigió a la entrada del salón.

—Qué maleducada, —dejó salir en voz alta y la vio por el rabo del ojo darse la vuelta a el. Estaba visualmente molesta, y rió para sus adentros—pensé que no me quería aquí, ¿no es cierto? —le soltó la niña con ironía.

Se encogió de hombros, y tomó un sorbo de su hurtada copa de vino, dejando de prestarle atención.

Ella jadeó sorprendida, —¡¿estas tomando alcohol?!

—Yo hago lo que me da la gana, —aclaró con indiferencia el muchacho. Sin embargo, se jactó internamente al saberse foco de la atención de la chica.

—Pero eso es... prohibido...

—A mí que.

—Ahh ya se... —viró la cabeza de medio lado, para verla a los ojos. —Eres uno de esos chicos malos. pensé que todos los Uchihas eran serios.

—De que hablas, yo soy muy serio, —la carita se le notaba escéptica, y eso le picó.

—Para que lo sepas, yo soy el primero en mi clase, y el segundo de mi escuela, así que... —sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

—Pero no te quita lo de chico malo...

—A las mujeres les gustan los chicos malos, —remarcó con orgullo.

—Pero si tomas así desde ahora, tendrás problemas en el hígado a los cuarenta... — _pero si que es boca suelta esta chiquilla..._

—¿Qué edad tienes? —interrumpió. Vestía un trajecito azul bien aniñado, y un lazo blanco en la cabeza, sin embargo, se cargaba mejores tetas que muchas de su clase.

— ... trece... ¿y tú?

—Dieciséis.

—¿Tu eres el hermano menor de Itachi el lindo, cierto? —preguntó con inocencia.

—¿El lindo? ¿Te gusta mi hermano...? No creo que tengas chances, no me parece que sea un asalta cuna, —se burló.

—Así le dice mi mami, —aclaró ella con el ceño enfurruñado, dándole gracia.

—Ah, ¿y que más te dice tu mami de los Uchihas?

—...

—Ahora quieres hacerte la diplomática... ven, —y dejando a un lado la copa de vino, la jaló de la mano hacia el salón, y a la salida del jardín.

—¿A dónde me llevas...? A mi mamá no le gusta que me aleje mucho de ella...

—Solo afuera, —anunció escueto sin soltarla de la mano. No la quería dejar ir, le divertía la chiquilla.

Llegaron a una fuente iluminada, adornada con algunas estatuas que ella admiró con brillitos en sus ojos. La noche de luna llena aclaraba el jardín y los setos altos, moldeados en formas geométricas semejaban los Jardines de Versalles.

—¡Qué lindo! no sabía que eras romántico.

—Que mierdas hablas, —dijo seco, sacándose un cigarrillo del bolsillo, para llevárselo a la boca.

Ella prensó sus labios. —Eres un vicioso… —La vio decir con claro desagrado por el rabillo del ojo, mientras prendía el cigarro con un encendedor.

—El que por su gusto muere, la muerte le sabrá a gloria... ni que fume todos los días... sólo de vez en cuando, —le dejó saber soltando una calada. No estaba seguro porque se sentía con deseos de defenderse con esa niña.

—Pero aún eres un niño.

—Soy un hombre, —afirmó.

—Pero vas a la escuela, y vives de mami y papi ¿no?

Él la miró enojado y chasqueó la lengua, respondiendo sin necesidad de palabras.

—Entonces aún eres un niño, —concluyó ella triunfante.

—Y tú una niña bocona, —remató él, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no molesta ser niña, ya habrá tiempo de ser adulta.

Sasuke, fastidiado y entretenido al mismo tiempo, le echó una bocanada de humo a la cara, riendo al oírla toser.

—Eres un pesado, —le dijo ella y él rió como respuesta.

Fueron interrumpidos sin embargo, cuando sintieron un pequeño murmullo no muy lejano, como una queja, en la oscuridad del jardín.

—Qué... ¿fue eso?

—Tengo idea... —respondió desinteresado.

—¿Y si es alguien que necesita ayuda?¿No crees que debamos ir?

Sasuke soltó una última calada y votó la colilla de cigarro, pisándolo para apagarlo.

—Estoy seguro que no necesitaran nuestra ayuda.

—¿Necesitaran? ¿Cómo sabe que son más de uno? —otro pequeño quejido se escuchó. Sasuke ya estaba seguro de lo que era. _¿Pero será verraca?_

—Iré a ver, —y esta vez fue ella quien lo jaló, haciéndolo con sus pequeñas manitas. De hecho, pensó, _esto sera bien divertido_.

Se acercaron, entrando por un pasaje de arbustos y setos, para encontrarse con una pareja que se apareaba con buen desparpajo sobre una banca. La vio abrir los ojos como plato, y taparse la boca, para entonces soltarlo y salir corriendo. Él hubiese reído por lo alto, si no fuera porque no quería interrumpir. Bien se emberrenchinaba cuando lo molestaban cuando se follaba a su novia.

—Tu... tu sabías lo que era, ¿cierto? —acusó la niña con un puchero.

—Te dije que me lo imaginaba ¿no? —dijo con indolencia.

—Pero pudiste haber dicho algo, —recriminó.

—¿Y perderme esa expresión en tu carita? Jamás, —confesó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eres un descarado.

—Yo no soy el que follaba, ni el que quería ver lo que hacían, —dejó en claro.

—Eres un vulgar —recriminó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque dije follar? —quería fastidiarla.

—...

—A ver, ¿y sabes lo que es? Tener sexo, follar, joder, templar, machacar, coger, tirar, culear, raspar-

—¡Cállate! eres un sucio. —Le gritó roja de vergüenza. —¿No te da pena?

—No, —dijo honesto. —¿Entonces si sabes lo que es el sexo? —insistió.

—Yo... si... claro... —balbuceó con clara timidez la niña. —Entonces… tan niña no eres, —sonrió de soslayo.

—Eres un desvergonzado… —Ella viró la cabeza, subyugada.

—¿Y por qué me daría vergüenza? el sexo es natural, —dijo con descaro.

—...qué sabes tú...

—Lo sé todo.

Ella boqueó, mirándolo con sorpresa, —¿lo has hecho antes?

—Mm… lo hago con mi novia ¿y qué?

—¿Y tienes novia? Me sorprende, eres tan rudo.

—Un día te gustara la rudeza, —dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Ella le miró sin entender, arrugando la frente.

Él sonrió para sí, —¿y de veras sabes lo que es el sexo? tienes cara de no saber ni lo que es un pene.

—... si se lo que es... eso... —dijo bajito, apenada, como si fuera un secreto.

—A ver, ¿y qué es? —Preguntó cabron, como si de verdad deseara saber su respuesta.

—Es... el pipi de los machos...

Sasuke rió a carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —la vio enfadada, quizás sintiéndose humillada.

—Nada nada, y dime ¿has visto uno antes?

—¡Claro que no! —chilló escandalizada.

—Claro... ¿quisieras verlo?

Ella abrió sus ojos perlados grande como una lechuza. —¡No! —gritó.

—¿Estas segura? Te puedo enseñar el mío si quieres.

—...

—A Sakura, mi novia, le gusta mucho. La hace gritar de placer. Es grande y grueso... —Sasuke dejó de hablar, ella se marchaba corriendo.

Sus hombros temblaban de la risa, era lo más divertido que había estado en tiempo. Fue entonces que vio un mensaje en su teléfono. Sus padres lo buscaban, era hora de irse. ¡Al fin! Pero por lo menos se había encontrado un buen entretenimiento.

 **…..**

 ** _3 Meses Después_**

—¿Y dónde está Sakura? —preguntó inocentemente la niña acostada en su cama leyendo una revista.

—En su casa, no pudo venir por asuntos de familia —en realidad no pudo venir porque no la invitó al cumpleaños de su hermano. No tenía ganas de aguantar la preguntadera de su familia, más los celos y otras pendejadas de Sakura.

Por cumplir la mayoría de edad, sus padres decidieron celebrar en grande los veintiún de Itachi, muy para la consternación del mismo, que era bastante introvertido. A Sasuke, aunque amaba mucho a su hermano, tampoco le interesaba las fiestas. Así que se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, jugando Call Of Duty. _¡Al demonio que lo talaran de antisocial!_ Por suerte, a su madre al verlo socializar con la niña en varias ocasiones, se le había ocurrido que eran amigos, así que terminaron invitando a los Hyūgas. A Sasuke no le molestaba, al contrario, la niña lo entretenía. Un milagro, porque por lo general la gente, sobre todo las chicas, lo aburrían y molestaban sobremanera.

—¿La extrañas? —preguntó la nena con curiosidad.

Él se encogió de hombros, —me da lo mismo, —dijo sincero.

—Que mal novio eres. Seguramente cuando sea grande jamás estaré con alguien como tú.

—¿Y cómo quieres que sea ese futuro novio tuyo? —preguntó con clara burla.

Ella suspiró, enrollando un mechón de pelo en sus dedos, viéndola sonreír para sí, —lindo, tierno, que me quiera mucho y siempre me tenga en cuenta… que me lleve a tomar helado y comer rollos de canela...

—Lo que estás pidiendo es un ganso, —remarcó con tedio.

—¿Ganso?

—Sí, un mariquita.

Ella refunfuñó, —los hombres no tienen que ser mariquitas para ser tiernos, —ripostó.

—Allá tú, haciéndote esas ideas, —añadió él mientras mataba un sniper.

Ella suspiró cansada, —¿que tanto le ven a ese juego?

Él la miró de soslayo. Estaba aún en su cama, y el vestido se le había arrinconado un poco, mostrando una cintura pequeña y unas piernas muy lindas que en nada iban con la edad de la susodicha. Sasuke sintió su ingle inquieta y chasqueó la lengua. Le mosqueaba que la niña tuviese mejor cuerpo que su novia, y sus ojos... sus ojos eran lo que más le gustaba de ella…

—Es un juego de machos ¿tú no juegas videojuegos?

—No… bueno, me gusta Candy Crush-

—Eso es una pendejada, —interrumpió.

—Y Civilization. Sasuke de verdad me asombra que tengas novia. Seguro que es una aguantona. —Sasuke rió para si. Sakura sí que era una aguantona.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua decirle una suciedad relacionada a todo lo que le aguantaba Sakura, pero se contuvo, recordando la primera ver que la conoció, dejándola casi llorando. De hecho, no estaba seguro como habían terminado con esa extraña amistad, estaba seguro que la niña nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra. No era para menos, después de aquellas groserías.

Luego de aquella fiesta, la vio par de veces. Es cierto lo que dicen que los niños no guardan rencor, porque Hinata había vuelto a él, aburrida, a darle conversación. Pero ella de veras lo entretenía. Además, estaba buena. Lo cual lo dejaba a veces desconcertado, porque sólo era una pendejita preadolescente. Y no era el único, había notado ya en otras ocasiones a viejos desvergonzados vacilándola. No que él fuese un viejo sinvergüenza, que solo tenía dieciséis años.

—Ven y juega conmigo, te enseño.

—¿De veras? —se animó ella.

—Si, mira, —y le dio un mando del Playstation, —con este caminas, con este tiras, con este cambias de arma.

Después de un rato, de haberla matado digitalmente varias veces, ella se tiró al piso rendida con un resoplido.

—Tanga de fresitas, —murmuró impasible el muchacho.

—¡No me mires las bragas! —acusó ella, tapándose rápidamente con la falda.

—No te tires al suelo con las piernas abiertas, eres mujer, así que compórtate.

—Pervertido.

—No soy pervertido, cualquier tipo te las miraría si anduvieses por ahí con las piernas abiertas.

—Pero eso no te da derecho de mirar.

—No es un problema de derecho o no, es una cuestión de oportunidad. Escucha y aprende que no soy eterno. Los hombres somos muy visuales, si te vas por ahí mostrando teta y culo, te van a mirar, aunque te sientas ofendida. Esa es la realidad de la vida. Si te sientas con las piernas abiertas, estate segura que te miraran. Si no quieres que miren, respétate y manten tus... dotes bien guardaditas.

—Eres un rudo.

—Todos los hombres que se den a respetar son rudos.

—Itachi es muy lindo y educado, deberías ser más como él.

Bufó, —esos son los peores.

—¿A qué te refieres? — dijo claramente confundida.

—Nada… un día entenderás.

—Quiero entender ahora.

—Pensé que no te interesaba crecer y seguir siendo niña...

Ella infló sus mofletes. Él rió y le revolvió el pelo. Tampoco iba a ser tan ho' puta de hablarle a la nena sobre fetiches de individuos reprimidos.

—Eres un chapado a la antigua... y a mi tu no me gustas.

—No lo soy, solo estoy siendo honesto contigo. Y no te preocupes, a mi no me interesan las niñas con bragas infantiles. — _Mentiroso_ , pensó. Porque esa falda y braguitas no ocultaban las curvas lindas que ella a su desgraciadamente corta edad, ya mostraba.

Desconcertado, y tratando de eliminar sus pensamientos aberrados, puso el mando a un lado y se levantó.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Voy a bajar a buscar alimento.

La sonrisa que ella le brindó entonces, lo dejó anonadado por un momento, dándose cuenta de que también era hermosa. Y se maldijo internamente, apreciando la dulzura de ella.

 **…..**

 _ **Presente** _

La carga, manos tras la espalda y rodillas, llevándola directo as su habitación. Ella le pasa un brazo por su cuello, escondiendo con timidez su rostro en su pecho.

La pone de pie, junto al balcón y posa sus manos en sus bien formadas caderas, comenzando a acariciarla por encima de las ropas.

—Dos semanas, ¿tanto tiempo te tomó decidirte por mi? Me hieres.

—No soy una cualquiera. Esto no... no fue fácil.

—Yo jamás he pensado que eras una cualquiera Hinata.

—Pero estabas seguro que vendría ¿cierto? —acusa ella.

—He estado seguro de que vendrías desde que te hiciste novia de ese idiota.

Ella resopla molesta, —¿te crees mucho no?

—No. Te dije un día que te haría mujer y serias mía. Eso es todo.

Ella chasquea la lengua, mientras que él sonríe con altivez. —¿Crees que no me di cuenta que te buscaste el noviecito una semana después de que encontraras aquella tanga roja en mi sofá? Admítelo, estabas celosa. —Ella jadea, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Yo no- —empieza a reclamar, pero Sasuke hunde ágil sus manos bajo la pequeña falda.

La oye dejar salir un hipido, mientras él recorre las manos por la piel desnuda hasta la cadera, para entonces pasar sus dedos sobre una pequeña tira de encaje. Ella gime y Sasuke continúa su recorrido por la piel trasera. Eleva una ceja oscura, al darse cuenta que las nalgas redondas no llevaban cubierta alguna y continua, para entonces comprobar que solo un hilito de encaje corría por medio.

—¿Nueva lencería...? —pregunta ladino. —¿Para mí?

Ella enrojece, —yo-yo uso esto todo el tiempo, —niega.

—Mentirosa, —susurra con ternura, —sé qué tipo de bragas usas... y no es nada parecido a esto. Confiésalo Hina, te lo compraste sólo para mí.

—Siempre has sido un arrogante ¿qué sabes tú de mis gustos en ropa interior?

—Porque te conozco belleza, y la última vez que estuve en tu casa miré en tu gaveta de lencería y solo tenías braguitas infantiles, —confiesa impasible.

—Eres un maldito pervertido, —acusa roja como el tomate.

—Me has dicho eso muchas veces, y siempre regresas a mí... Ahora voy a adivinar el color... yo diré que son... azules.

Ella abre sus ojos luna en sorpresa, y Sasuke le baja la delicada tela por los muslos, sacándolo de sus piernas. Se lleva la prenda a la nariz e inhala su aroma.

Acalorada, ella pregunta, —¿cómo-cómo sabías que eran azules?

—Porque linda, sabes bien que ese es mi color favorito.

Dice mientras que guarda la pequeña telita en un bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Hinata lo ve horrorizado.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —grita.

—Me guardo mi trofeo.

—No es un trofeo, —agrega molesta, —es mi tanga, no puedes quedarte con ella.

—Si puedo y lo haré, —dice despreocupado. —Ven, no te quejes tanto, hoy te haré tocar el cielo, —afirma soberbio, presionándola contra él.

Baja su mano, introduciendo par de dedos entre los pliegues de ella, probándola.

—Chorreas ya, ¿tanto te excito muñeca?

—Que-que dices... —tartamudea, —¿yo... acaso yo no te excito a ti? —pregunta insegura.

Él la mira indulgente, saca su mano húmeda de los pliegues de ella para agarrar su mano mas pequeña, y entonces la introduce dentro de su pantalón.

—¿Sientes eso? —susurra roco, obligándole a que le acariciara la carne dura.

—Así me excitas Hinata. —La arrincona contra el cristal y se arrodilla frente a ella. Pasa sus manos por los muslos, acariciándola, le eleva la pequeña falda y acerca su rostro al sexo descubierto de ella, inhalando su aroma de mujer.

—Ábreme las piernas... quiero verte... —ella accede con timidez, gimiendo.

—Ábrete mas... así... —y relamiéndose los labios, Sasuke hunde su cabeza en el sexo femenino.

 **…..**

 ** _4 Años Antes_**

—Quiero que vengas a mi fiesta de cumple Sasuke.

—No puedo, tengo que estudiar. Ya te lo dije antes, —no era mentira, pero tampoco quería asistir a la fiesta de una niña de catorce años. Tampoco estaba para esas pendejadas.

—Pero yo quería que tu vinieras, —dijo con clara congoja.

—Si vengo me la voy a pasar molestándote a ti y a tus amiguitas, y te haré pasar una pena, —dijo burlón, a lo que ella le saca la lengua.

—Ya te traje mi regalo, así que no quiero que me fastidies más, —y le revolvió el pelo, cosa que sabía que le molestaba. Ella le dio un manotazo y él rió.

—No es tu regalo, lo compraron tus padres… así que quiero el tuyo, —declaró firme, con las manos en la cintura. Para Sasuke, aunque no lo confesara, ella se le veía sumamente linda. Son su suéter tejido blanco y las hebillitas mariposa. Era toda una señorita.

La miró pícaro. —Está bien. Cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa.

Feliz, cerró sus ojitos, colocando sus manos tras la espalda en expectativa. Sasuke se acercó e inhalo su aroma. Sonrió, olía a canela y miel... y la besó.

La niña abrió sus ojos de asombro, sonrojándose fuertemente, pero no lo rechazó. Fue solo un roce de labios, como que estaba muy niña para un beso francés, aunque su cuerpo mostrara un desarrollo inaudito.

—Eso-eso, —balbuceó roja, —¡me robaste mi primer beso! —chilló y él rió sin maldad.

—¿No querías mi regalo? Ahora puedes alardear con tus amigas que te besaste con un chico mayor.

Ella le pegó el pecho, —eres un atrevido, se lo diré a Sakura. —El chico rió nuevamente para sí, golpeó suavemente su frente con los dedos y se marchó.

 **…..**

 ** _Presente_**

 _Olía a Hinata_. Limpia, con un suave aroma a lavanda y vainilla. Piensa, mientras hunde su lengua en la suave piel salada con gusto, deleitandose con sus jugos, y haciendo hincapié en su botoncito hinchado, produciendo en ella agradecidos gemidos y suspiros.

Sintiendo que su clímax se acerca, la sostiene con fuerzas por las nalgas a medidas que la chica se abre más a él, mientras que ella se aferra fuertemente de los amplios hombros bajo ella. La escucha chillar, y le sorbe complacido los dulces jugos de su goce. La sostiene firme por las caderas antes de volver a sus pies, sintiéndola temblar sobre él, temiendo que se cayera al suelo si la soltaba de repente.

Se para frente a ella y la estrecha contra su cuerpo, acariciándole el cabello, esperando a que ella se recomponga de su fruición. Aprovecha entonces para desabrocharle la blusa.

Le ve el sujetador de encajes, del mismo azulado al de la tanga y sonríe realizando que eran pareja.

Lleva sus manos a sus pechos y se los acaricia con cariño. Hacía mucho que deseaba tocarlos… más tarde los lameria, y así comprobar si eran tan dulces como lucían.

Una vez que la respiración de ella estuvo calmada, la separa de él ligeramente, poniéndole las manos sobre los delgados hombros y la empuja a caer de rodillas.

Ella lo mira, sin entender bien lo que desea. Él comprende y le aclara,

—Ahora me toca a mi, Hinata.

—¿Eh?

 **…..**

 ** _3 Años Antes_**

—Sasuke, me sorprende que Sakura no esté contigo. —Le anunció la joven de pelo negro azulado acercándose a él.

Estaban en la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo, mientras que él leía tranquilamente recostado a un árbol.

Ya cursaba su penúltimo año de preuniversitario, mientras que ese era el primero de ella. Llevaba el pelo en un moño alto, que le quedaba muy mono. Hinata a los trece era una bebe sexy, a los quince... a los quince era toda una mujer. Sabía que muchos tipos de la escuela, incluyendo muchos de último año la ojeaban con lujuria, algo que le molestaba muchisimo aunque nunca lo demostrara.

—Nada, ¿que no me puedo sentar tranquilo un rato?

Ella lo miró, presionando los labios en gesto de duda.

—Todos sabemos que mientras estas en la escuela Sakura anda pegada a ti como chicle.

—Me votó, —anuncia sin alarma, continuando su lectura.

La oye chasquear la lengua, —eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo.

Él dejó salir un bufido.

—En serio rompió conmigo Hinata.

La chica lo miró incrédulo. —No lo puedo creer. Pensé que ella estaba obsesionada contigo.

—Lo está. Simplemente se dio cuenta que lo nuestro no funciona.

—Le tomó demasiado... —la oyó decir bajito.

Sakura había llorado mucho ese día. En realidad hacía tiempo que quería romper con ella. Se comportaba como una loca posesiva cada vez que una chica le hablaba, y ni decir de Hinata... sobre todo desde que entró en la escuela hacía unos meses. No lo dejaba solo, ni para almorzar. Era enfermo y la verdad es que lo tenía al borde de la locura, pero no tenía el valor de enfrentarla y cortarlo de unas. Para él, Sakura siempre seria especial, la primera chica con la que durmió, la que conocía desde la infancia, con quien compartió muchos momentos lindos. Sin embargo, no tenía el carácter ni actitud de alguien con quien desearía pasar sus días juntos, que era quizás lo que ella esperaba. Miró de soslayo a su acompañante, Hinata por otro lado...

—Entonces, Sakura ha madurado. Me alegro mucho por ella.

—Lo dices como si fuera tu amiga, —le dice con ironía.

—No lo es, pero soy mujer, así que puedo congeniar con ella.

—Me duelen tus palabras Hinata. Aquí yo siempre he sido tu buen amigo... y así me tratas… —finge dolor.

Ella lo miró dudosa, —siempre has sido un burlón y pervertido conmigo.

—Ni que Sakura haya sido tan buena contigo, siempre te ofendía y trataba mal.

—Bueno es que estaba celosa. Sin razón, de nuestra amistad, —aclara.

—Pensé que yo era solo un burlón y pervertido contigo… —la verdad es que tenía ganas de fastidiar.

—Ves. Es por esto que nunca te puedo tomar en serio... dime, ¿no te duele? ¿Ni un poquito Sasuke? —pregunta con simpatía.

—Si te digo que me duele mucho el corazón, ¿me consolarías?

—¿De veras estás triste Sasuke? no lo pensé de ti... pareces siempre tan indolente... pero si necesitas de mi ayuda en algo, puedes contar conmigo. Soy tu amiga despues de todo.

—Si si... hay una manera que me podrías ayudar, —y la ve mirarlo expectante. —Ven conmigo a la cama.

Ella jadeó, y le golpeó el pecho.

—¡Ves ves ves! por eso te digo que eres un asqueroso. De veras que no te mereces a Sakura. Que se busque a alguien mejor.

—Digas lo que digas de mi, te prometo que el día llegará que te haré mujer, —anunció serio.

La ve bufar y volver los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un grosero incivilizado, jamás dejaría que tú me tocaras. Seguramente ahora que te cortaron el collar, te convertirás en mujeriego.

—Mera práctica, —dijo moviendo la muñeca con desinterés, —para cuando tu llegues.

Ella rodó los ojos, suspirando resignada con las barbaridades de Sasuke.

—Por eso no te puedo tomar en serio... ¿que lees?

—Archipiélago Gulag, de Alexandr Solzhenitsyn.

—¿Y de que trata? —preguntó curiosa, pues Sasuke se la pasaba siempre leyendo libros de gente grande.

—Sobre los campos de concentración en la Unión Soviética.

—Ah... tu siempre leyendo de política... ¿es eso lo que vas a estudiar cuando entres en la Universidad, Ciencias Políticas?

—No es política, es historia. Y no, no me interesa estudiar eso. Estudiaré finanzas, y me haré millonario, y si un día la cosa se pone muy fea en el país, correré pa' presidente.

—Ja ja ja, verdad que dices cada cosas...

—¿No me crees? —él hablaba en serio.

—Además, pensé que tu padre tenía ya mucho dinero.

—Lo dijiste, mi padre. Es su dinero, no el mío. Y que él sea exitoso en los negocios no garantiza que yo lo vaya a ser también. Así que me esforzaré mucho... puedes estar segura.

—El dinero no lo es todo Sasuke.

—El dinero no lo es todo pero es libertad Hinata. No existe nada más esclavizante en este mundo que tener deudas, vivir del gobierno o tener que trabajar para otro. Así que, yo pienso trabajar muy duro, ser mi propio jefe y hacer mir fortuna.

—Que exagerado...

—¿Exagerado? Esa es la manera más fácil de controlar a la gente, obligándoles a depender del gobierno. Y la gente es débil, prefiere recibir sobras que a trabajar duro, por eso es efectivo. En fin, el socialismo es una mierda.

—Esta bien... lo que digas.

Vio a la chica de reojo, lo miraba con un sonrojo y sonrió para si. Porque sabía que Hinata un día sería suya.

 **…..**

 ** _Presente_**

La chica queda de rodillas frente a él... y a su pene empinado, enfurecido de sangre.

—¿Tu quieres que yo…?

—Si, —asegura con firmeza.

—No se… nunca he hecho eso…

—Lo sé.

La ve suspirar y tomarlo insegura en sus manos, pequeñas y calientes. Sasuke traga hondo, pues iba a cumplir una de esas fantasías locas que soñaba en sus noches solitarias. En realidad pensó que ella se negaría, no creyó que accedería tan dócilmente… _tampoco como que la iba a obligar_.

Ella lo toma en su boca, mirándolo a los ojos… solo la punta, esa área que se le hacía bien sensible y la ve sorber, recordandole por un instante cuando él le compraba duros fríos hacía unos pocos años atrás.

Gruñe, y la toma por el cabello, para guiarla suavemente, obligándola a chupar un poco más de él. Se atora con su tamaño en varias ocasiones y la ve toser, pero no cesa sus movimientos. Es inexperta, pero a él le gusta de igual manera.

Gime apoyado contra el cristal, viniendose con fuerzas en su boca y tiene que sujetarse del vidrio para no caer sobre ella. Ella pía de la sorpresa, sintiendo el líquido caliente llenarle la garganta.

Se saca el miembro finalmente y la ve toser algo de su semilla… dejando un embarrijo de semen por toda la cara, y hubiese reído si no fuera porque no quería abochornarla.

Va rapido al baño, trayendo consigo varias servilletas.

—Dejame limpiarte, —dice con suavidad, y le pasa el papel suave por los labios, arrodillándose junto a ella.

—Sabe a rayos, —anuncia la joven, y él tiene que contener la risa con aquellas ocurrencias.

Sasuke la ve mirarse las manos, mientras él recoge un chorrito que corría por la barbilla y el cuello. Había algo que aludía a su lado primitivo el verla salpicada de él...

—Seguro que ahora no me querras besar, —dice desanimada, arrugando la frente con pesadumbre.

—Tonterías, —responde Sasuke, tirando a un lado el papel maculado y tomándola de la barbilla, une sus labios con los de ella.

 **…..**

 ** _Unos Meses Antes_**

Estaba sentada en la mesita de la sala, estudiando matemáticas. Venía a cada rato a su casa para que él le repasara el contenido. Llevaba puesto unos shorts bien cortos azules, que dejaban realzar sus piernas, largas y torneadas. Una remerita gris, con un cono de helado bordado a un lado, marcaba sus lindos pechos, abundantes y _seguramente más delicioso que cualquier dulce frio_. Pensó Sasuke sentado en su sofá estudiando para la clase de Métodos Cuantitativos de Análisis de Finanza. Y la observó escudriñar fuerte su frente.

—Sasuke... ¿me puedes explicar esto de nuevo? —dijo mostrándole una derivada.

—Ya te he explicado ejercicios similares dos veces, ¿porque no te tomas un descanso por un rato? A veces ayuda.

—Esta bien... ¿que tienes de comida? —preguntó alentada.

—Lo que haya en la nevera... ¿quieres que ordene pizza?

—Eso me pone gorda, —dijo ella rechazando la oferta, y el rueda los ojos.

—¿Bueno y que se te antoja princesa? —le dice con claro sarcasmo.

—No soy una princesa... además estoy tratando de hacer una dieta vegana.

—¿Tu también con esa mierda? No me jodas.

—¡No es una basura! es para vivir saludable y no matar animalitos...

—Mira Hinata, si todas las personas del mundo fueran veganos, la tierra no daría abasto para la producción de verduras y frutas. El veganismo es sin duda insostenible, en términos económicos. Además, terminarás desnutrida. La mayoría terminan anémicos y deficientes en vitaminas.

—Pero...

—¿Pero qué? el otro dia leí en las noticias de un estudio que llegó a la conclusión que las dietas vegetarianas, particularmente la vegana, tiene un cincuenta por ciento de chance de causar síntomas depresivos. No te metas en una mierda de la que no te has informado, simplemente porque es lo cool del momento.

—Pero es saludable...

—Si, seguramente muchas personas lo hacen sin problemas. Pero esas personas usualmente están estudiadas y saben perfectamente que tipo de alimentos deben consumir al día para completar la necesidad nutritiva del cuerpo... Así que hoy te vas a comer conmigo una pizza de jamon y tomate, y eso es todo.

—Tu dices eso... ni que las pizzas fueran buen alimento... —farfulló.

—Ah, y un vaso de leche, —agregó ignorando sus palabras, —ahora mismo te vas a tomar un vaso de leche. No puedo creer que Hiashi te deje hacer tales pendejadas…

—Papa no sabe nada, soy adulta, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiero.

—Bueno, pues cuando seas mi mujer, no andarás por la vida haciendo lo que te venga en ganas.

Ella enrojeció y acusó —¿porque eres tan rudo conmigo? Además, sabes que tengo novio, que me quiere mucho.

—Eso no va a durar, —dijo con desdeño.

—Mentiras, yo quiero a Kiba y no pienso dejarlo.

Bufó. —Lo que tu digas Hina. Pero te advierto, que no se te olvide quien te hará mujer soy yo.

Ella le golpeó el hombro.

—¿Y si me acuesto con él a ti qué?

—Pues lo mato... —dice con tranquilidad. —Además, tu no piensas acostarte con él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —lo reta.

—Pues porque ya te dije que soy yo quien te hará mujer.

—De veras que no puedo contigo, —farfulla suspirando con claro sonrojo.

 **…..**

 ** _Presente_**

La lleva desnuda a la cama y se recuesta sobre ella.

—Sasuke, ¿dolerá? —pregunta asustada mientras él le ajusta las piernas alrededor de su cintura y le besa el cuello.

—Esos son cuentos de abuelitas para que las niñas lindas como tú no se dejen comer por lobos malos… —susurra con candidez en su oído.

—¿Como tú?

—Como yo, —asiente con una leve sonrisa y le mordisquea juguetón dicho cartílago.

Acuna su miembro en su calor y palpa levemente antes de introducirse en ella.

—¡Auch! —chilla.

—Ssh tranquila… —trata de calmarla con besos y mimos.

—Me mentiste... —acusa ella.

—Solo para que te relajes… no tiene porqué doler, —repone moviéndose suavemente dentro de ella, pero sin cesar su empuje.

—Sasuke… me lastimas, —se queja la chica.

—Dale un segundo Hinata, te prometo que pronto se sentirá bien.

—Mentiroso…

—No soy mentiroso, —y la besa de nuevo, —yo nunca te engaño preciosa, —ronronea deslizándose al tope y comienza entonces un ritmo lento dentro de ella.

 **…..**

 ** _2 Semanas Antes_**

—¡Sasuke!

Entró la chica sollozando por la puerta de su apartamento, tirandose en sus brazos.

El sonrió a sí mismo, y la abrazó sin decir palabra. No le hubo falta, porque ella comenzó por si sola.

—Es-es Kiba... lo encontré engañandome con otra.

Sasuke le acarició la espalda y se la llevó al sofá.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —resolló con lastimez.

—Que quieres que te diga, siempre te dije que él era un perdedor.

—Entré a su casa, había dejado la puerta sin yale, venía a darle una sorpresa porque era nuestro aniversario de tres meses, —Sasuke rodó los ojos, —entonces...

—Entonces fuiste al cuarto y te lo encontraste follandose una tipa.

—Si... ¿cómo sabías?

Simplemente se lo imaginaba. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ah si, que son el uno para el otro ¿no? Ustedes los hombres solo piensan en meterse entre la piernas de una mujer, —acusó con furia.

—Dices eso porque no tienes idea de como se siente un pene entre tus piernas... muchas mujeres engañan a hombres también.

Ella se sonrojó ante su comentario, —pero no es mi caso, —se quejó.

—No es tu caso Hinata. ¿Pero cuanto tiempo crees que un pendejito de dieciocho va aguantar hasta que le des el pastel?

—Me dices entonces que si me hubiera acostado con él ¿esto no hubiera pasado?

—No he dicho nada de eso, solo digo que los hombres tenemos necesidades, pero también tenemos decencia. Así que no, solo un idiota engaña, — _y solo un idiota te engañaría a ti, Hinata._

Ella comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

—Yo le fui fiel, y lo traté bien. Le llevaba el almuerzo, inclusive a su part-time en la clínica veterinaria de su hermana...

—El idiota siempre sera idiota.

Ella se arrinconó a su pecho. Hundiendo su cara en los formados músculos de su torso.

—Vamos no es para tanto, que apenas ni se conocen.

—Pero me molesta mucho que me haya engañado, —él sabía que ella tenía más bien su orgullo de mujer herido.

—¿Alguna vez engañaste a Sakura? Preguntó melancolica.

—No, —respondió firme, aunque sus ojos si la engañaron muchas veces.

—¿Y a todas las otras novias que has tenido?

—Sabes bien que Sakura ha sido mi única novia.

—Ah si, pero te acuestas con una diferente todos los fines de semana, —acusó dolida.

Eso no era cierto. Si, se acostaba con mujeres diferentes, pero tampoco era una cuestión semanal. Trabajaba e iba a la escuela, tampoco es que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo en buscar faldas para saciar un poco las ganas de sexo. Tampoco quería novia. Había decidido eso cuando terminó con Sakura. Él no engañaba a nadie, cualquier fémina que terminaba en su cama sabía bien lo que daba y lo que no.

—Eso no es verdad Hinata, —dijo suave, acariciandole el cabello.

—Lo que digas...

—Te digo que no es cierto… además, no me acuesto con nadie desde hace tres meses y medio.

—¿Tres meses y medio...? Y la tanga, —preguntó sospechosa.

—Esa fue la última, —en realidad era probable que la dichosa tanga llevase allí más tiempo. Él simplemente ni se acordaba. —Sabes bien que estuve en exámenes finales y padre me está exprimiendo la gota gorda en la empresa. Además... estaba esperando a que terminaras con el pendejo ese.

—¿Que-que dices Sasuke?

—¿Quieres vengarte? —ella lo miró fijo.

—...

—Acuestate conmigo.

 **…..**

 ** _Presente_**

—Este... ¿es este tu segundo orgasmo?

—S-si.

—Entonces son los primeros que recibes, —afirma orgulloso.

—Mh...

—¿Es que acaso nunca te tocaste?

—Traté... traté varias veces pero nunca llegaba a nada, —deja saber bajito, claramente avergonzada.

—Bueno, ahora ya es muy tarde...

—¿A que te refieres?

—Que después de probar de la fruta prohibida, tus lindos deditos jamás serán suficientes, —afirma con seguridad.

—Que-que dices... —protesta, pero él la besa con rudeza, interrumpiéndola.

—Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí dispuesto para ti cuando quieras, —y agarrando sus piernas con firmeza, comienza a embestirla nuevamente, pero con más fuerzas.

 **…..**

Se queda quieto sobre ella, sudoroso, resoplando. Él la mira, y le besa la frente, para después besar su boca, saboreándola lentamente. Se vuelve a un lado, saliendo del cuerpo caliente de ella para coger aliento. La mira, pero ella se cohíbe y le da la espalda. La agarra entonces por la cintura, acercándola, pero ella se encoge aún más.

—¿Que pasa?

—Nada... —ella miente y él lo sabe.

—Sí es algo, dime. No te pongas arisca conmigo.

Ella lo ignora y él le acaricia el vientre húmedo con el sudor de ambos.

—Suéltame Sasuke, ya obtuviste lo que querías... no tienes que preocuparte, —farfulla ella con clara molestia.

Él ríe suavemente, se pega a sus espaldas e introduce su pierna entre las de ella.

—Que sabes tu lo que quiero de ti... ¿de veras me crees tan canalla de hacerte el amor y dejarte a un lado Hinata?

—¿No es eso lo que siempre has hecho?

Él niega besándole la sien.

—Sasuke, los amigos no se acuestan... yo no seré tu amiga con beneficios...

Y él la aprieta contra su pecho

—Claro que no, ahora eres mi novia, ¿o no me quieres?

Ella se vuelve a él, y lo mira directo a los ojos.

—¿De veras... quieres ser mi novio? —sus ojitos perlas brillaban y él le besa los labios como respuesta. _¿Y todavía lo preguntas?_

—¿Y no me engañarás con cualquier pelandruja con tangas?

—No Hinata, las únicas tangas que quiero ver son las tuyas… y si quieres, te llevo a comer helado y rollos de canela todas las semanas. —Ella rió.

—A papá quizás no le guste... —dice cambiando su semblante a uno serio, —se molestó conmigo cuando le dije de Kiba...

—Porque Kiba es un perdedor. Te prometo que conmigo será diferente. —Porque Sasuke sabe, que desde hace tiempo Hiashi y Fugaku querían una unión. No por gusto fue alentado a fermentar su amistad con ella. Hinata podía ser ingenua muchas veces, pero el hecho que a él le permitían ir a su habitación no le pasaba por desapercibido.

—Quédate hoy... aquí conmigo. Mándale un mensaje a tu padre para que no se preocupe.

—¿Tu crees?

—No será la primera vez que te quedas a dormir aquí ¿no? Yo te llevo mañana a la universidad.

—Esta bien, —dice somnolienta.

—Duerme, —y él se levanta de la cama.

—¿A donde vas?

—A estudiar, tengo un examen mañana en la tarde, —dice amarrándose el pantalón a las caderas, y no se le escapa la mirada de apreciación recibida.

—Disculpa... —dice apenada y él sonríe con picardía.

—Nada me hubiese impedido lo que pasó hoy linda. Como si hacemos el amor todos los días.

Ella le da la espalda, tapándose con las sabanas de la vergüenza. Se acerca a su forma recostada en la cama, posando un beso en la frente y se va.

Suspira mientras que recoje su libro tirado a un lado del sofá. Ahora tendría que dejar el cigarro. Ella lo odia.

 **…..**

Trata de concentrarse en los estudios, pero no puede. Se siente demasiado relajado como para ponerle atención a la lectura. Cierra el libro y lo deja a un lado, y se dirige al dormitorio. De todas maneras, ya había estudiado bastante.

Esta completamente dormida, con sus pechos destapados, mostrando los lindos pezones que hacía un rato había lamido con desespero, y se acuesta junto a ella.

Ve de reojo el celular color rosa perla sobre la mesita de noche iluminarse. Lo agarra y ve dos llamadas perdidas de Kiba. Lo abre y va a sus mensajes. Ella no lo sabía, pero él conocía la contraseña.

"¡Por favor déjame explicarte!"

"No me llames más"

"Hinata please, responde el celular"

Lee curioso.

La mira y le cubre los lindos pechos, acariciándolos en el proceso. Abre la aplicación de cámara, se une a ella y se tira un selfie. Ve la foto, y opina que esta perfecta: ella como una bella durmiente, hombros descubiertos insinuando su desnudez –pechos ocultos bajo la sábana, pues esos eran solo para sus ojos– y él, soberbio, orgulloso de su conquista.

Aprieta ENVIAR, y busca entre los emojis el puño sacando el dedo medio. "No la vuelvas a llamar", agrega. Pone el teléfono a un lado, y se acurruca junto a ella.

FIN


End file.
